Magical Kingdom
The Magical Kingdom (魔法の国), also known as the Land of Magic in the Japanese novels and the World of Magic in the anime series, it is a world that exists in the Magical Girl Raising Project series. History Before Magical Girl Raising Project According to the official history of the Magical Kingdom, there once existed The First Mage who was the first person to learn how to use magic. He wanted to use his magic to help others but wasn't able to do much on his own. Therefore, The First Mage decided to turn three girls into his helpers, these would become known as the Three Sages. Despite the First Mage and the Three Sages wanting to help others, humanity shunned them because of their magic. They, therefore, decided to use their magic to create their own world, which became the Magical Kingdom. The three sages went on to use incarnation to extend their lives and they lead the Magical Kingdom to this day. After the First Mage's passing, the Three Sages continued his legacy and decided to make helpers of their own, these would become known as Magical Girls. In time the Magical Kingdom began to grow with the discovery of Familiars and several different divisions being made to handle different objectives. However, as time passed, the Magical Kingdom also began to suffer from corruption, with the different divisions all wanting to gain the most influence for themselves. The Magical Kingdom has lost sight of its initial goal of helping others and no longer cares about the human world. There are also Rogue Magical Girls, who would use their magic for their own benefits. Because of all this, some Magical Girls would grow disillusioned with the Magical Kingdom. A rebellion was even founded to oppose it. Due to a lack of people with Magical talent within the Magical Kingdom, the Magical Girl Resources Department began to reach out to the human world to find new Magical Girls. To do so, Selection Exams were created. During these exams, several people would become Magical Girls and one would be chosen to enter the Magical Kingdom. Details of the examination depended on the examiner. Magical Girl Raising Project At the end of Unmarked (Arc 1), Snow White and Ripple reveal to the Magical Kingdom that they were put through an examination exam where they had to kill other candidates. The exam was masterminded by the examiner, Cranberry, and her Mascot Character, Fav. In response to this, officials apologized to them and welcomed them to the Magical Kingdom. Snow White Raising Project Following the events of Magical Girl Raising Project, the Magical Kingdom was shaken to the core by the news that one of its examiners had been putting Magical Girl candidates through death battles. Also, Mascot Characters became distrusted because of Fav's actions, especially fellow Cyber Fairies, who were quickly abandoned. At the same time, the head of the Magical Girl Resources Department Pythie Frederica had taken an interest in one of the survivors of the death battle, Snow White. Believing Cranberry's exams created better Magical Girls, Pythie tried to replicate them, to no results. However, Snow White and Ripple found out, defeated her and exposed her crimes, causing her position to be stripped away from her and be put into prison. Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart The Magical Kingdom had received news that one of it's highest-ranked officers, Keek, had gone rogue and tried to replicate Cranberry's exams with Magical Girl who had previously survived the latter exams. In response, the Magical Kingdom sends Snow White to apprehend Keek, which she successfully did. Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited After a highly ranked Magical Kingdom official was killed, an investigation team was sent to B-City to apprehend the assassin. While the team was initially only composed of Mana and Hana Gekokujou, Archfiend Pam, Ripple and 7753 were send from several different divisions as a back-up. The Department of Diplomacy also erected a barrier with a 24-hour life-span around the city to prevent the assassin from escaping. These divisions were hoping to use the situation to get more influence over the other, turning the B-City Incident into a political conflict. Meanwhile, Pythie Frederica was broken out of the Magical Kingdom's prison by Tot Pop with aid from a Magical Kingdom official from behind the scenes. Pythie also freed Pukin and Sonia Bean. They then travelled to B-City to look for the assassin, complicating things for the Magical Kingdom. As the incident progressed, things got increasingly out of control on the Magical Kingdom's side. Once they received news that Archfiend Pam had been killed, they updated the barrier around B-City, so that it would kill everyone with Magic in the city once it collapses. When it looked like Pukin was going to escape, the Magical Kingdom decided to destroy all of B-City once the barrier had collapsed. However, once Pukin was killed all these plans were dropped. Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS Following the events of Limited, both the Magical Kingdom's Foreign-Affairs Division and Inspection Department had suffered massive blows with the deaths of their respective aces. This was especially true for the Foreign-Affairs Division, with Lady Proud fearing that without Archfiend Pam it will once become an unorganized mess. A member of the Homeland Information Bureau and the current incarnation of one of the Three Sages, Grim Heart, traveled to S-City in order to retrieve the information on the creations of Man-Made Magical Girls, which was stolen from her. However, she got into a fight with the Magical Girls send to investigate the Man-Made Magical Girls. In the end, the investigators escaped and revealed Grim Heart's crimes to the Magical Kingdom. Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES By Aces, the existence of Man-Made Magical Girls and how to make them was leaked to the whole of the Magical Kingdom. It is revealed that Plfe was the one who stole the information about Man-Made Magical Girls from Osk's Faction and masterminded the events of both Limited and JOKERS. She did this as part of a plan to overthrow the Magical Kingdom's current, corrupt government and install a new one. Magical Girl Raising Project: QUEENS Magical Girl Raising Project: Black Characters See the list of Magical Kingdom characters. Three Sages The Three Sages are the central force of the Magical Kingdom. They are part of the founders of the Magical Kingdom and each of them has her own faction. For more information, see Three Sages. Homeland Department Homeland Departments are superior Magical Kingdom affiliations that deal with affairs regarding only the Magical Kingdom itself. For more information, see Homeland Department. Magical Girl Department Magical Girl Departments are various divisions established in the Magical Kingdom for dealing with various affairs about Magical Girls. For more information, see Magical Girl Department. Magical Girl Prison Magical Girl Prison (魔法少女刑務所) is a facility that imprisons rogue Magical Girls. For more information, see Magical Girl Prison. Ruin Ruin (遺跡) is a location in the Magical Kingdom that has a device left by The First Mage. It is the main stage of Magical Girl Raising Project: QUEENS. Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Locations Category:Affiliations